


Together For Christmas

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Keith found what he wanted for Christmas. Sheith Secret Santa gift for Amarilly.  :3





	

Keith had never really had a Christmas per se. It wasn’t that eventful of a holiday throughout most of his life, and while the town was lined with adornments on trees, twinkling lights, and bustling gaggles of people, he had seen it as just another day. He had never really cared nor personally felt the hype, until that year. That year he had grown closer with Takashi Shirogane and begun dating. A loving boyfriend, who was shocked upon hearing of Keith’s lack of holiday spirit, promised to give him a memorable Christmas. He intended to show Keith the sights, sounds, and what it was all about, really make it special. 

Shiro had it all planned out. They would grab a cozy dinner for two, walk around the square looking at lights and decorations in the cold weather, and then spend the evening at Shiro’s place complete with the big sparkling tree and roaring fireplace. Keith’s heart squeezed a little, thinking it sounded pretty good actually. The more Shiro talked about it over the course of the month, the more swept away with their plans Keith felt. 

The day of the 24th, Keith finished up his various responsibilities at the Garrison. Several members of faculty and staff had already gotten out of there for the holiday, as well as the cadets. As Keith passed down one of the abandoned corridors, he spotted Shiro flipping through a pile of papers, looking a little put out and clearly not having noticed Keith yet. Keith quietly slid up behind him, snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s cut waist. 

“Keith!” Shiro startled at the contact. Keith smoothed his hands over Shiro’s back, watching as his shoulders unwound from the initial surprise. Keith slipped his hands around and up the broad unformed chest, feeling Shiro melt into the touch. Shiro was so warm and welcoming Keith buried his nose into his back, deep inhaling the familiar scent. Shiro’s personal brand of clean, but musky man sweating it out in a winter uniform made Keith’s senses reel. 

“Sorry. Catch you off guard?” Keith teased. 

Keith played with the uniform buttons, thinking about their nighttime plans. Shiro’s shoulders loosened and drooped, smile gracing his lips as he watched Keith adoringly. There was a tinge of some sadness in them, though, that made Keith’s heart skip worriedly. He had a unpleasant hunch it had to do with more overtime. “What’s up with the papers?”

“Ah. Some  _ details _ got miscommunicated for a mission’s preparatory stages, so they have a group of us working on them last minute.” Shiro looked over the papers in his hands preoccupied with their contents, crease forming as he knitted his eyebrows. Keith watched as exhaustion slipped into Takashi’s features, clearly feeling overworked, but a sense of resignation weighing on him to fulfill his duties even at the holidays. Keith bumped his forehead into Shiro’s back. 

“I know it’s probably confidential stuff, but any way I can help?” Keith gave little subconscious squeezes at the chest in his hands, fingers rubbing at the stiff muscles. 

“Not this time, but thank you, sweetheart.” Shiro relaxed into Keith’s embrace, back sinking into Keith’s chest comfortably. He looked over his shoulder at Keith appreciating the offer. Keith hummed thoughtfully, bowing his head forward, lips pressing into Shiro’s shoulder. A pout tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“You work so hard. Make sure you take time for yourself, too,” Keith sighed into Shiro’s back.

“I will,” Shiro dropped the hand holding the papers and turned in Keith’s hold, gently wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Their foreheads touched, eyes locked onto each other, as they soaked in the peaceful moment. Keith felt his steady heart beat jump into his throat, but willed it back down so as not to take away from the moment. Shiro’s fingers rubbed at his shoulders soothingly, sighing contently into the hug. “My Christmas present is getting to be  _ with you _ tonight, Keith.” 

Heat rising to Keith’s cheeks, reddening across his ears, he hid his face in Shiro’s chest, nose bumping the firm muscles. Shiro’s large hand stroked up the back of Keith’s neck, fingers threading through his hair. Keith’s whole body melted into Shiro, feeling safe and at home in his arms. Lips pressed to the crown of Keith’s head and stilled, remaining there like an unspoken promise between them. 

“Tonight,” Shiro promised in a soft voice. 

Separating for the time being, Keith was most of the way down the hall, but impulsively glanced back. Thinking Shiro was already gone, he was pleasantly surprised with a small wave as his boyfriend stood watching him leave. Keith smiled and turned to leave the building, his footsteps reverberating off the empty hall in a lonely sort of way. 

More often than not, Shiro would get caught working late on projects at the Garrison. Being pulled into one meeting or another, the superiors just couldn’t let him go on time ever. Keith stewed over particular burdensome situations as he changed out of his uniform. Plopping down on his bed, the alarm clock read a little before 9:00 pm. Keith hoisted himself up and headed out, not wanting to be late for their evening. 

Wandering around the square, it was lit, in every sense of the word. Shops were lined with twinkling displays, people flooded them carrying wrapped packages, and the buzz in the air was alive with festivities. Keith parked it on a wooden bench facing the gargantuan Christmas tree in the center of the square. Complete with colorful lights, imaginative holiday trinkets, and an armada of fancy Christmas balls, the tree was clearly the focal point of the town this season. 

Keith lost himself to his thoughts after a while staring at the tree and watching all of the people bustle by with friends and families. Keith started when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, seeing it was a text from Shiro. Apologizing profusely, Shiro explained that he was running late, still stuck at the Garrison. Keith then noticed the time on his phone--  _ 9:40 pm. _

_ Oh.  _ Keith had been so swept away by the sights and sounds that he hadn’t realized Shiro was nearly an hour later in meeting him. Keith looked back at the text, looking through the contents. Shiro was breaking the news that he couldn’t make the dinner they had planned, but that he would still come meet Keith for walking around and then their evening plans at his place. “It’s okay. Text me when you’re on your way.” Keith mumbled under his scarf as he typed out the text to Shiro. He thought for a moment more and then added a Christmas tree emoji. Maybe that would give Shiro some energy to power through his work load. 

_ I promise I will make this night special for you, Keith.  _

There was a pang of sadness as the reality sunk in. Keith realized that there was a high probability that Shiro could be held up even later. He shook it off though, reminding himself that any time with Shiro was his favorite time, whether it be a planned excursion or spending a day off together lazing about in their sweats. They would get their time together, and Shiro would still show him what was so great about this holiday.

“No big deal,” Keith whispered to himself, tucking his cold nose under his scarf. 

Keith considered, with all of the cafes and street carts, that they could just eat and walk later. He watched as more people walked through the centre of town, giggling friend groups, children swinging between their parents linked hands, couples kissing in the soft light. Keith looked down at the ground, shoving his fists further into his coat pockets for warmth. He really wanted to hold Shiro’s hand. 

The crowds thinned a little Keith noticed, some shops locking their doors. Shiro still hadn’t arrived though. As if on cue, his phone was vibrating again with a call from Shiro. 

“Keith, I’m sorry. They still have us here, but I think we should be done pretty soon.” Shiro sounded wrecked, guilt ridden and worried. “I’m sorry I’m ruining your first real Christmas.”

_ It wasn’t a big deal right? _ Shiro was caught up with this mission prep work and he couldn’t help it. There was no reason for Keith to feel a burning in his throat or to feel his stomach sink. He was  _ not _ disappointed. He was fine with anything. He didn’t need Christmas. “Keith?”

Keith jolted, having forgotten to respond. “It’s okay. I’ll see you soon.” Shiro was quiet, but promised again that he would get there as fast as he could. He promised they would celebrate properly, together. 

_ This was dumb. _ Keith tried to swallow the sting of disappointment rising in his throat. He rose off of the bench, looking around, there were still people lingering and enjoying the night. Keith started walking, determined to clear his thoughts. Berating himself as he strolled by the shops, Keith told himself that Shiro had it way worse, he was stuck poring over paperwork on Christmas Eve. Shiro liked this holiday a lot more than Keith anyways. Determined to turn the night around, Keith decided that he needed to cheer up Shiro once he got there. 

As Keith walked through a line of shops, he noticed little toys and pretty gifts. He thought over what he really wanted for Christmas. Shiro had told him once to think about what Christmas could really mean for him. It hadn’t had much meaning for him in the past, lacking family or really anyone who wanted to include him in the holiday celebrations. It wasn’t like he placed value in receiving gifts.  _ What did he want? _

Impulsively Keith peeked at his phone.  _ 10:53 pm. _

Keith blew a puff of air over his lips, frustrated at the situation, but mostly with himself for feeling the way he did. He could see the appeal of it all, spending time with the ones you love on a special day.  _ He missed Shiro.  _

Keith fingered at his phone sitting in his pocket, tilting his head back looking up at the night sky. The streets were barely occupied, more shops and cafes had closed. Keith felt in the quiet night that all he really wanted at that very moment was to be with Takashi. It didn’t matter what they did or for how long, he just wanted to be with him. To feel that warmth spread through his chest, like every time Shiro smiled or hugged him.  _ Kissed him.  _ He wanted them to be together. 

A familiar smell hit Keith’s nose wafting through the air. Turning on his heel, he saw a late night coffee shop open, a trickling of people departing with their hot drinks. A spark of warmth in his chest, Keith decidedly entered the shop. 

It hit 11:40 pm and Keith was sitting on a wooden bench near the big tree, soft light painting the scenery around him. The coffee cup abandoned empty by his side, Keith’s phone buzzed with a text from Shiro. He was looking for Keith. 

_ 11:45 pm. _

Shiro approached the bench where Keith was sitting huddled  for warmth. Keith probably had a disappointed expression, because Shiro looks like his heart is breaking at leaving him out there for so long. Shiro sat close next to Keith, their legs bumping together. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I really…”

Shiro’s head drooping, and he looked worn out with a tinge of something else that would make puppies cry. Keith watched him unsure there was something he could say to assure Shiro it would be okay. He tapped his knee. When Shiro looked up at him, Keith pointed at his cheeks, gesturing for Shiro to kiss him. 

A smile blossomed across Shiro’s features at Keith’s affectionate suggestion. Chuckling to himself, he leaned in to kiss the rosy cheek, but Keith suddenly turned his head, their lips meeting. Realizing what Keith had done, Shiro pressed their lips together harder. It was warm and perfect. 

Pulling apart, two puffs of hot air formed between them. Laughing at each other, Shiro went to hold Keith’s hand, but saw he had both of them wrapped around something between his legs. Quirking his head in question, Keith said, “Ah. I was keeping it warm for you” He held up a coffee cup, matching the second one that sat next to him empty. “Figured you would like one.”

“How did you know I would get here in time?”

“I knew you wanted to be here as badly as _ I wanted _ you to be.”

“ _ Keith _ .” 

Shiro looked moved, Keith thought, as he took the coffee cup from him. He wanted Shiro to feel as loved as he did. There were still shops lit and decorated as they walked through the square and by the big tree. Holding hands and bumping shoulders as they strolled, Shiro sipped on his holiday coffee. Intermittently he would place a kiss on Keith’s cheek or lips that tasted of the sweet drink and Christmas. 

As things closed down after midnight, they grabbed some groceries on the way back to Shiro’s place to make a light dinner with. Once arrived, Shiro turned on his big tree and lit the fireplace. Keith watched, feeling that beloved warmth spread through his chest. 

After a hot meal, they lazily lounged on the couch, Keith atop of Shiro, playing with his tuft of bangs. The fire crackling in the background and tree glimmering, they cuddled under a blanket tossed over their legs. Keith shifted, resting his chin on Shiro’s chest as he watched him. 

“Thank you for my gift.” Shiro looked puzzled at what Keith said. 

“But I haven’t given it to you yet.”

Keith felt his cheeks grow warm as his heart fluttered in his chest. He lifted his chin to smile at Takashi, “I got it at 11:45 pm.” 

_ When Shiro had arrived.  _ It grew quiet in the room, except for the sound of Keith shifting forward to kiss the tear rolling down Shiro’s cheek. Keith laid his head back down on the broad chest beneath him, cuddling closer, cherishing the warmth blooming through both of them. 

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

“Merry Christmas, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Those sweet sheithmas feels. ;u;
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.


End file.
